50 Frustrations
by 0Prolific0Change0
Summary: The uncensored thoughts and revelations of a sexually frustrated, teenaged human-turned-vampire. Rated T for the less than eloquent language present at times. Short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

This story will consist of 50 chapters of brief length. Please review :). Advice, recommendations, and criticism welcome.

* * *

1.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S KANAME SENPAI! KYAHH!"

I want to die. Once the squealing starts, it takes ages to finish, and I always want to rip my eardrums out by the end of the ordeal.

The obnoxious blond behind me was the one to start the scream fest today. She attempts to leap over me (yeah right, shrimp), but when she finds herself unable to get past me, she resigns to pressing herself as close to me as possible, her breasts squishing against my back.

"Kiryu-kun…" she whispers seductively, her hand rests gently on my shoulder, "mind letting me through? Please?" she purrs.

I tilt my head back and smirk. She takes this as a positive sign and smiles, eagerly waiting for my answer.

"No."

Her expression immediately falls, and her brow furrows. Blondie starts angrily pounding her tiny fists against my back. Ah, massage.

"Asshole!" she shouts as she slams her shoulder into me.

Somehow, I remain immobile, but she rebounds and is sent flying to the ground. She lands awkwardly on the gravel, her skirt flies up to show the world her lacy black thong, and her knee is a bloody mess. Oh shit. Blood. Yuki glares at me across the way from where she is restraining another, large group of girls.

In a normal school, this wouldn't be a problem. But Cross Academy seems to exist for the sole purpose of defying the classic, high school stereotype.

The Night Class, whom we defend from the savage affection of fan girls, solely consists of vampires. Hot, hungry, horrible vampires.

Aido, the resident dumb blonde and punch bag for the Night Class, bounds over to 'help' the young maiden. She blushes at all this unexpected attention from such an attractive guy, but little does she know that Aido is here only to suck in the smell of her blood.

"I'm so sorry you are hurt, Emi-chan," he says as his blue eyes bore into her. "Can I kiss it to make it better?"

The whole crowd swoons, and hearts appear in the eyes of the day students. Yuki sweatdrops. My aura darkens.

Fucking pedophile.

In one smooth, solid motion, I scoop the girl up, sling her over my shoulder, and grab Aido by the earlobe. I drag the male vampire, kicking and screaming, to drop him at Kaname's feet. Now it's his problem.

Emi-chan doesn't take to the idea of being separated from her beloved Idol, and starts kicking and screaming and wiggling while precariously balanced on my shoulder. The stupid girl keeps making it harder and harder to bal–

FUCK.

Her foot connects with my dick, and the pain is excruciating. My vision starts going black, and I dump the bitch on the ground to fix her with my deadliest glare. She whimpers and runs away as fast as possible.

With her gone, I slump to the ground. You save the girl from certain trauma at the hands of a vampire, and she kicks you in the balls.

Fuck this shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you to Waterling, Guest, Guest, and Joey27charm for reviewing/subbing. Please tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions :D

I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

2.

"It's just a little taste…" Aido whispered as he bent over to bite Yuki's injured hand.

Yuki was scared shitless, but too enthralled to break his hold on her. As usual, I had to deal with the pervert. I whipped out Bloody Rose and pressed the unforgiving metal against his forehead.

"Sure about that Aido?" I mocked.

He froze, and I saw rationality return to his eyes as he visibly shrunk away from Yuki.

"Um… no? Please," he whimpered, "put…_that_ away."

And then it was over.

Or not.

As I walk down the hallway today, the animosity seems greater than usual. Teenaged girls gather in clusters to gossip and slyly look in my direction, their auras much more…murderous and plotting. I glare right back at the little twits, but unlike usual, they glare more fiercely back at me.

Am I losing my touch?

Fuck these bitches. I scowl and turn down another hallway to escape their predatory gaze. Suddenly, my foot slips and I fall on all fours because of a…banana peel? I hear chuckling from the other hallway. Did they do this? Hmph. Whatever. And a banana peel? I laugh it off. What juvenile humor. They're probably just pissed 'cause I won't ever let them molest their beloved Night Class. Besides, what's the worst they can do?

My mask of serenity doesn't slip, but as I approach my locker, I hear unsettling noises. Like some animal is desperately trying to claw their way out of my locker. I yank open the door only to see a writhing mass of black and brown fur.

Rats.

Not just 3 rats but hundreds of rats that scurry and writhe in my locker. _And they had been multiplying. _Ugly, little naked rats blindly scamper around as well. And did I smell rat shit? Oh no. Rather than grope through that mess of shit and sex in search of school supplies, I slam the locker shut and power walk to class.

What did I do? Why why why why? Fucking why?

I reach to pull open the classroom door, but someone yanks me into the shadows and slams me against the wall. It was Yuki's roommate…Yotsuba? Yuli? Yuya? Yeah, definitely Yuya.

I glare at Yuya. "The hell do you want, Yuya?"

Her lips curve into an 'O', and she starts glaring at me. She brushes a short strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

"It's Yori, Zero."

Oh. That's awkward. Whatever.

I relax my glare slightly.

"Skip class today," she advises. She sees my skeptical look and begins explaining. "Apparently you threatened Aido…? I don't know about your relationship with him, but a lot of the girls heard he was complaining about you from Sayuki Osaka who heard it from Airi Takahara who heard it from her peer tutor, Mika Kurosaki, who's in the night class and heard it from Isamu Sato, also night class and dorm neighbor of Aido's, during their Tuesday night hookup."

Am I supposed to know these people?

She continues, "Zero, you're on a hit list. The person who humiliates you the most today wins a date with Aido. They're thirsting for blood."

Shit.

But I know Cross would mutilate me if I skip again. I shrug, as if it isn't a bid deal that 300 rabid fan girls want to tear me apart, limb from limb. Yori shoots me an annoyed glance but shrugs as well. She tried.

As I walk in the door, I immediately regret my decision.

My entire desk and chair are completely covered with a myriad of colorful, chewed gum wads. I see the girls from earlier giggling from their pristine desks near the teacher.

"…"

Fuck this shit.

And fuck you too, _Idol-kun._


End file.
